One Way or Another
by Skalidra
Summary: LJ prompt, taken seriously and... not so seriously. AizenxIchigo with some not explicit non-con, dark/BDSM themes, and angst. Second chapter is total fluff and crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: Angst, dark/BDSM themes, and some definite non-con going on here.

* * *

><p>Hands slid over his shoulders, slipping across tense muscles slick with sweat. Pressing him downward, forcing him to arch a body that was already trembling with strain. Harsh pants tore themselves from his throat, lingering in the air of the dark room. Hands clenched and brown eyes, swimming with a myriad of mixed emotions, slid shut, blocking out the shadowed walls and single barred window. The tantalizing glimpse of a crescent moon, promising freedom if only it could be reached.<p>

"_There's nothing you can do…"_

A broken sob was ripped from quivering lips, fingers playing with his skin, learning his reactions and weaknesses. He had no more power, no more strength, not that he'd ever had enough anyway. It was only a matter of time before his sanity deserted him as well, and he was left completely under the control of the traitor, shattered and defeated. Cracks were already forming, destroying the calm sky of his inner world, shattering the peaceful blue of the skyscrapers.

"_You will never escape from me."_

A hand curled in his hair, pulling firmly back and slowly arching his neck, an unbreakable and eternal hold. Teeth sank into his throat, drawing blood and painting a symbol of his slavery upon his flesh. Marking him, claiming him for all the world to see, drawing chains around his soul. Another brush of fingers, heightening the need and shame curled in his stomach, wrenching another strangled sound from him, intensifying the tremble of muscles forced into tension for too long. _"Please… Stop…"_

"_Give in, relax, give yourself to me."_

He was jerked roughly off the edge, into the point of no return, straining, chains drawing tight against his wrists, a cry of anguish and shame echoing around the small room for a moment. His eyes flew open, meeting satisfied brown orbs that were filled with dark amusement. His hair was released, and the same hand wound around his jaw, tilting his head even further back. Silence reigned for a moment before words came from the traitor's smirking mouth.

"Are you ready to stop fighting?"

"_Never." _came the answer, filled with an undetermined source of strength. His jaw was released and a dark laugh filled the room, lips pressed against the mark on his neck.

"You will bow before me, Kurosaki, have no doubt of that."

"_One way or another, you will call me **master**."_


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo cracked open an eye, listening to the faint music coming from the other room, and rolled out of the soft bed. He pulled a plain white kimono on and added on socks to protect against the cold marble floor before leaving the bedroom. He passed through the sparsely decorated living room and into the private little balcony, going immediately to the far door and slipping through it. He softly closed the door and gave a humoring smirk, working his way along the shadows to watch. The music was loud, blaring from a stereo system in the base of the large throne, hidden behind shifting marble panels. Ichigo leaned against the wall, allowing a small snort to pass through his lips. If Soul Society could see this, they probably would be shocked into stillness and most likely surrender.

Aizen skidded across the floor in a similar white kimono and socks, singing loudly in a badly off key voice, hair untidy and mussed from sleep, bare legs poking out from beneath the single garment. _"One way, or another! I'm going to find ya! I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya, one way! Or another!" _Ichigo lightly shook his head at the twisting figure, giving a small laugh. He didn't think Soul Society was at all ready to see a kimono-clad Aizen go dancing down their halls singing American music in a horrible and badly accented voice, not at all. It was one thing to see Shunsui go dancing down the corridors, it was an entirely different thing to see the supposed evil overlord of Hueco Mundo doing it.

He wondered what they'd think if they knew that Aizen had spent his first week in Hueco Mundo crashing into walls because he actually _was_ near-sighted, and crushing his glasses had merely been a spur of the moment action. Or if they knew that when Aizen didn't smooth his hair back before sleeping it turned into a shaggy mess that took nearly a half hour to disentangle. That he had massively ticklish feet, or that he'd mostly left because Hinamori had been obsessed with him to the point of being a stalker to his each and every move. There were so many things about Aizen that no one knew, small things, things that turned him into an actual person instead of the cold leader people were familiar with.

Ichigo pushed off the wall as the song ended and walked up to the posing Aizen, prodding him in the arm. Aizen turned and gave a smirk, straightening up before sliding forward and giving him a deep kiss. "Enjoy the show?" he near purred, and Ichigo gave a snort.

"It was funny, to say the least." He opened his eyes and lightly gripped Aizen's arm, giving a gentle tug. "C'mon. I, for one, want a little more time in bed."

Aizen got a positively wicked smirk on his face and leaned down, speaking in his ear. "One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get ya…"

Ichigo grinned and nipped at the strong neck before speaking against his skin. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Well, maybe there was some good in Aizen being such a hidden dork.


End file.
